Macauball
Macauball |nativename = 澳門球/澳門波 Ou3 mun4 kau4 (Cantonese; Jyutping) Àomén Qiú (Mandarin) Bola Macau (Portuguese) |image = Macau.png |imagewidth = autosize |caption = Eu adoro casinos! |reality = Macao Special Administrative Region of the People's Republic of Chinaball |type = Special Administrative Region of Chinaball |capital = himself |affiliation = Chinaball |personality = Very relaxed and likes gambling ... HUEHUEHUE |language = Chinese (Cantonese), Portuguese, Patuá |religion = Atheism Buddhism ( Mahayana) Confucianism Taoism Christianity |friends = Hong Kongball Brazilball Portugalball Taiwanball São Tomé and Príncipeball East Timorball Philippinesball Monacoball Nevadaball Angolaball Cape Verdeball Guinea-Bissauball Mozambiqueball |enemies = Chinaball North Koreaball (sometimes) Russiaball |likes = Gambling, motorsport, racecars, Football/Soccer, Martial Arts, casino, Pastel de Flango |hates = Mandarin as an official language, Triads (Chinese Mafia) |founded = 1999 |ended = |predecessor = Portuguese Macauball |successor = |intospace = Yes, but with REMOVE HUE! |status = Gambling |notes = |food = Lacassa Soup, Min Chin, Tacho, (Portuguese-style) Egg Tarts, Pastel de Flango |bork = Gamble Gamble, Hue Hue |onlypredecessor = Portuguese Macauball |predicon = Portuguese Macau }} Macauball}} Macauball is a cityball and special administrative district of Chinaball. He is most known for being the sibling of Hong Kongball. Portugalball was the adoptive father of Macauball for over four centuries until the year 1999, when he was given back to Chinaball, Macau's actual father. Macauball is one of the most gigantic gambling centers worldwide, even more than Las Vegasball. For a large portion of it's modern history it has been extremely favorable of gambling. Macauball is also known for the Macau Grand Prix, which makes Monacoball jealous. Macauball is also known for it's very high population density. Relationships 朋友/Amigos (Friends) * Hong Kongball - The closest to our kin. My fellow Cantonese brother. Shares a similar culture but always busy earning monies. I'm actually OLDER than him. * Portugalball - My adoptive very shit papai. * Tringapore - Pals. Can into gambling. But my gambling is the best HUE! * Brazilball, Mozambiqueball, East Timorball, Angolaball - BROTHERS! HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE * Philippinesball - Latino da Asia! Best adoptive cousin. * Monacoball - Can into gambling and street circuit! Still a bit jealous. * Nevadaball, Las Vegasball - Good gambling amigos. 敵人/Inimigos (Enemies) * Chinaball - Papai Biológico.. but HUE REMOVER! Fuck your electricity! * North Koreaball - Louco who wants to destroy the world! * Russiaball - not really a enemy, '''but he drunk amigo of my HUE! '''bad vodka Gallery Tq7JGHo.png Chinese New Year.jpg|Happy New Year! Asianballs_together.jpg 10366158 946785488672429 4079110175539477751 n.png|Happy New Year! Turkey was big before.png Special Administrative Regionss Hate Mainlanders.png Macao.png Repressive Memories.png Ching chong by tringapore-d7rq0qy.png|Ching chong! MwojC9w.png My Cow.jpg 10306246 725721967497851 7921470093839971828 n.jpg|ALL is Kumquat! Reddit icisimousa AITAF 0 All in the China Family.png A Brief History of Macau.png Dang..jpg W06iyhd.png China's Nightmare.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png 4ajmhKf.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Links *Facebook page ja:マカオ zh:澳門球 Category:Cityballs Category:Asia Category:Portuguese Speaking Countryball Category:HUE Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Orthodox Category:Dim Sum Category:Ching Chong Category:Capitalism Category:Buddhist Category:Rich Category:Westernized Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Macau Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:SARballs Category:City-state Category:Hue Category:ISISball Haters Category:China Haters Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Dense Category:Cantonese Speaking Countryball Category:Chinaball Category:Former Portuguese Colonies Category:Sino-Tibetan Category:Is blub Category:Lusosphere Category:East Asian Countryball Category:Tea Category:Drugs Category:Low countries Category:Pork Lovers Category:Taoist Category:Buddhism Category:Confucianism Category:Atheist Category:Casino Category:Small Category:Latin